


With Charm

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Harry Potter References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Arthur teases Merlin about his love for Harry Potter. But in a not-fortunate turn of events it's Merlin's magic saving the day.





	With Charm

"To me it looks like a Dark Mark," Merlin commented, staring up at Arthur atop the ladder, busy arranging the skull decoration on the tree, trying to make it look as if it was floating behind the dark leafless branches. 

Arthur snorted loudly. "Of course it would." He frowned, the tip of his tongue poking from between his lips. 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"That you're a huge nerd." 

Merlin rolled his eyes. Like Arthur could talk. He cried during _Deathly Hallows_. 

"Hey, Merlin, could you-- _oof!_." Arthur stopped mid-sentence, his hands flew in front of him and tried to grab onto something to keep himself from falling. The ladder had tipped to one side. 

Merlin's eyes flashed gold instantly, his heart beating fast. Once he made sure Arthur was safe and sound, he shouted theatrically, _"Wingardium Leviosa,"_ making Arthur hover in the air before he put him down, feet touching the ground softly. 

Arthur cleared his throat, and busied himself with cleaning invisible dirt from his clothes. 

"See, magic is fantastic," Merlin said, walking to Arthur, smiling at his aloof act. Merlin slapped his hands away and pulled Arthur closer by his shirt. Their chests bumped together. Arthur was safe, warm and present.

"You couldn't let it go," Arthur said, his I-hate-you pout making an appearance. 

"I couldn't let _you_ go. You did scare me. The spell was for show."

"You're ridiculous."

Merlin kissed the corner of Arthur's lips laughing, smoothing his pout. "Maybe. But you can't resist my charms." 

Arthur let out a long suffering sigh, and gazed to the sky. "That I can't."


End file.
